


Pups Save Megan and Bella.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Megan moves into Adventure Bay with her six pets Tigger,Matthew,Rocky, Bella,Dahlia and Sophie. Megan's puppy Bella falls off of a really tall cliff and she breaks her right front leg in two spots. Megan gets really sick    with appendicitis and she needs to be rescued before it ruptures. Will       all six of the PAW Patrol members be able to save Bella from the cliff     and get Megan to the Adventure Bay hospital without any problems           at all? Dahlia the Yorkshire Terrier races off to grab the PAW Patrol               for help and she becomes their brand new member. Oh and Bella            joins too.





	Pups Save Megan and Bella.

I moved into my brand new forest house that's really far away from the train tracks at 9:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026 and I got all six of my pets inside into the new garage.   
Me:"This is our brand new beginning in Adventure Bay everyone."   
I said.   
Dahlia:"I can't wait to meet the PAW Patrol!" She said.   
I unpacked everything in the one bedroom of my house and I left the house with both of my dogs at 1:30 pm.   
I felt a very dull pain in my stomach and I flinched in pain.   
Bella:"Megan are you ok?"   
She asked.   
Me:"Yeah." "I'm ok Bella." "It's just a stomach cramp."   
I said.   
Me:"I'll be fine." "It's probably my two ovarian cysts acting up again."   
I said.   
We arrived at the Big View Trail and we hiked up to the top.   
Bella slipped off of the cliff and she landed on the rocks below.   
I heard a really loud yelp and I also heard a really loud crunch.   
I felt a really sharp pain stab through the lower right side of my stomach and I collapsed on the ground right in front of Dahlia my Yorkie dog.   
Dahlia turned around and she raced down the cliff.   
Mayor Goodway and Ms. Marjorie almost got knocked down.   
Dahlia raced over to the Lookout and she saw the nine PAW Patrol members playing tag.   
Dahlia:"Help me!" "My friend Bella is hurt!" "She broke her leg!"   
She said.  
Dahlia:"My owner Megan isn't feeling well as well!" "It's her stomach!" "She just collapsed!" "Big View Trail!"   
She said.   
Ryder:"What's your name pup?"   
He asked.   
Dahlia:"Dahlia!"   
She said.  
Marshall:"Where's your owner hurting at in her stomach?"   
He asked.   
Dahlia:"She was clutching her lower right side." "I don't know what's going on with her!"   
She said.   
Marshall:"She might be suffering from appendicitis." "I'll examine her."   
He said.   
Meanwhile over at the Big View Trail.   
Mayor Goodway,Chickaletta,Maynard and Ms. Marjorie saw me laying on the ground.   
Mayor Goodway and Ms. Marjorie raced over to me.   
Mayor Goodway put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.   
Mayor Goodway:"Ouch!" You're burning up with a terrible fever!"   
She said.   
Me:"I'm the new neighbor Megan Kendell."   
I said.   
Bella:"Megan my right front leg hurts really bad!" "We need some help from Ryder's rescue team."   
She said.   
Mayor Goodway:"Where are you hurting at Megan?"   
She asked.   
Me:"Lower right side Mayor Goodway."   
I said.   
Mayor Goodway:"That's where your appendix is at Megan!" "I'm calling Ryder right now!" "You need to be taken into a hospital."   
She said.   
Ms. Marjorie:"We need to get her fever down right now."   
She said.   
I curled up into a ball and I burst into tears.   
It's 2:10 pm.   
Five minutes later.   
It's 2:15 pm.  
Ryder,Chase,Skye,Everest,Tracker and Marshall arrived.   
Marshall examined my stomach and he found out that my appendix is really close to bursting.   
Marshall got me into the ambulance safely with Ryder's help and he rushed me over to the new Adventure Bay hospital.   
Marshall got me out of the ambulance and he rushed me into the emergency room.   
Marshall:"This is Megan Kendell." "Her appendix is really close to bursting."   
He said.  
Marshall:"We're rescuing Bella her Rottweiler puppy who fell from a cliff in Big View Trail." "She has a broken right front leg." "Poor thing."   
He said.   
Female doctor number two:"Don't worry about a thing Marshall." "We'll take really good care of Megan." "Go help Bella." "She needs you."   
She said.   
I felt a really sharp poke in my left arm from a needle and I flinched in pain.   
Nurse:"We're giving you some pain medicine." "We're also giving you some sleep medicine."   
She said.   
I felt really sleepy from the two medicines in the IV drip and I yawned three times.   
I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the couch in my house and my puppy Bella is fast asleep at the pet clinic.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
